theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
5:00 p.m.
5:00 p.m. About Schmidt - Jack Nicholson leaves work; Adam's Rib - city street; Fox and His Friends - clock tower; Clean, Shaven - librarian tells Peter Greene that the library is closed; Amélie - clock at a train station; The Hudsucker Proxy - close-up of the big clock and people punch out from work; Trouble in Paradise - clock 5:01 p.m. Don't Say a Word - wristwatch; Blow Out - John Lithgow prepares to garotte a prostitute in a public toilet with his modified watch 5:02 p.m. Strangers on a Train; Thieves Like Us - Shelley Duvall tries on a watch from Keith Carradine 5:03 p.m. doctor examines a baby; man gets out of bed 5:04 p.m. Maverick - Mel Gibson and Jodie Foster gamble in a card game; The Life of David Gale - close-up of a clock; For a Few Dollars More - Gian Maria Volontè prepares for a duel; people synchronize their watches; a bicyclist is followed by a surveillance van 5:05 p.m. For a Few Dollars More - standoff between Gian Maria Volontè and Lee Van Cleef; John Q. (?) - Denzel Washington 5:06 p.m. For a Few Dollars More - Clint Eastwood shows up and the standoff begins 5:07 p.m. The Quick and the Dead - Sharon Stone; The Unknown Woman - Kseniya Rappoport checks her watch in line; For a Few Dollars More - standoff; The Man with the Golden Gun - Hervé Villechaize counts off twenty paces as Roger Moore and Christopher Lee begin their duel; the minute hand of a clock falls; The Hudsucker Proxy - close-up of the big clock 5:08 p.m. For a Few Dollars More - Gian Maria Volontè is dead and Lee Van Cleef takes a pocketwatch from the dead body; a woman fixes the minute hand of a clock; a man cleans his watch 5:09 p.m. Miami Vice - Colin Farrell and Li Gong 5:10 p.m. a woman asleep at a table; Spirit Trap (?) - Billie Piper watches a man fix a clock 5:11 p.m. The Man Who Wasn't There - Frances McDormand and Billy Bob Thornton sit on the sofa 5:12 p.m. Rebecca - Judith Anderson looks out the window; Trouble in Paradise - clock; Longitude - Jeremy Irons on the radio; Open Range - Kevin Costner and Robert Duvall sitting together listening 5:13 p.m. conductor leading an orchestra 5:14 p.m. a man hums along 5:15 p.m. A Night in Casablanca - Lewis L. Russell ready for the manager's train to arrive; Slumdog Millionaire - Dev Patel at a train station; Desperately Seeking Susan - Madonna steals a cassette tape from a shop; The Mirror Has Two Faces - Jeff Bridges's students talk about him 5:16 p.m. The Green Man - Alastair Sim dismisses a woman for the evening 5:17 p.m. withdrawing money at a bank drive-thru; Bay of Angels - Jeanne Moreau sick in bed; Forces of Nature - family waiting for the groom to show up 5:18 p.m. The Maltese Falcon - Humphrey Bogart arrives; The Flight of the Phoenix - Jimmy Stewart and Richard Attenborough in the desert; The Passenger - Jack Nicholson digging out a vehicle stuck in the sand 5:19 p.m. The Adventures of Baron Munchausen - Peter Jeffrey turns over an hourglass; The Apartment - Jack Lemmon watches the clock at work 5:20 p.m. Adventures in Babysitting - Elizabeth Shue and Keith Coogan hear someone at the back door; Death of a Bureaucrat - man climbs on ledge 5:21 p.m. Black Moon - young woman running around in the bedroom trying to turn off alarm clocks while a sick woman in bed tries to talk; the young woman throws several alarm clocks out the window in frustration. 5:22 p.m. Black Moon - the young woman throws several alarm clocks out the window in frustration 5:23 p.m. I Am Legend - Will Smith watches a lion dragging a deer away through the sights of a rifle; Before Sunrise - a man asks Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy how long they're in town; 8½ - alarm goes off; a boy looks at watches in a shop window 5:24 p.m. Strangers on a Train - Farley Granger drinks some water during a tennis match; the boy goes into the shop 5:25 p.m. The Time Machine (2002) - Guy Pearce puts away a pocketwatch; doctors operating; Un Flic - men board a train; The Tin Drum - David Bennent is sitting beside his drum and then stands up and looks up at a clocktower (the town hall in Gdansk, Poland) 5:26 p.m. The Wrong Man - Vera Miles says to her youngest son, "You know your daddy. He said he'd be home at 5:30 and he's always on time." The phone rings and her oldest son picks up the phone and asks, "What time will Daddy be home?" Youngest son yells, "5:30!"; Falling Down - Rachel Ticotin on the phone; Tell No One - François Cluzet examines a small child 5:27 p.m. Secret Things - Sabrina Seyvecou enters an office and greets Viviane Théophildès; Spanish Fly - Terry-Thomas says goodbye to a very enthusiastic Italian man with thick spectacles 5:28 p.m. Die Hard with a Vengeance - Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) saying the famous line "He was. He was an asshole. You…you got his number?" 5:29 p.m. Death of a Bureaucrat - man crosses ledge and climbs through window 5:30 p.m. Gone in 60 Seconds - Memphis Raines (Nicolas Cage) says "It's 5:30." Sara Wayland (Angelina Jolie) slides out from underneath a car and says, "I got to go I'm late for work"; The Vanishing (1988) - Gene Bervoets glances at his watch; Addams Family Values - Joan Cusack rehearses a line in front of a mirror "Oh officer, it was a senseless tragedy" and sets a bomb in a gift box; a maid struggles with a cuckoo clock 5:31 p.m. Executive Suite - Louis Calhern arrives late to meet his wife at a bar and calls a hospital; Strangers on a Train 5:32 p.m. Nostalghia - Oleg Yankovsky begins crossing the pool with the candle; a teacher sends a boy home 5:33 p.m. L'Atalante - Dita Parlo sees an outdoor clock and checks her watch 5:34 p.m. Teorema - Silvana Mangano makes a U-turn to pick up two young men; Coco Before Chanel - Audrey Tautou walks through a room; Control - Richard Bremmer reads a newspaper while Sam Riley comes home; Coffee and Cigarettes (?) - Iggy Pop 5:35 p.m. The Fog (1980) - Adrienne Barbeau sees the message "6 Must Die"; The Time Machine (1960) - men waiting 5:36 p.m. Going My Way - Bing Crosby; In the Valley of Elah - Tommy Lee Jones looks at a broken wristwatch and questions Jason Patric while Charlize Theron looks on; Fox and His Friends - Carl Boehm drives Rainer Werner Fassbinder 5:37 p.m. High School Musical - Zac Ephron and Vanessa Hudgens run down the hallway; A Beautiful Mind - Russell Crowe yells after Ed Harris 5:38 p.m. The Time Machine (1960) - Rod Taylor talks about the fourth dimension; Brief Encounter - Celia Johnson checks the time and leaves a cafe 5:39 p.m. A Heart in Winter - Emmanuelle Béart and Daniel Auteuil in a cafe; Brief Encounter - Celia Johnson walking 5:40 p.m. Napoleon Dynamite - Jon Heder in a car; House of Mirth - Gillian Anderson throws letters into a fireplace; Executive Suite - Louis Calhern asks a woman to make a phone call; Mindhunters - Jonny Lee Miller 5:41 p.m. Brief Encounter - Trevor Howard and Celia Johnson hurry so he can make his train; The Life of David Gale - Kate Winslet plays a VHS; X: The Man with the X-Ray Eyes - Ray Milland in a hospital room puts the X formula in his pocket 5:42 p.m. a woman puts a pizza into the oven 5:43 p.m. All About Eve - Celeste Holm asks Hugh Marlowe the time to make sure Bette Davis is not late 5:44 p.m. Rain Man - car drives into the distance; Red Riding: In the Year of Our Lord 1974 - Andrew Garfield walks through a busy newsroom; a woman objects to last-minute tasks from her boss 5:45 p.m. WR: Mysteries of the Organism - Milena Dravić and Ivica Vidović; The Sixth Sense - Bruce Willis watches someone enter a building and looks up at a clock tower; The Time Machine (1960) - Rod Taylor declares that he has a time machine; Scream - Neve Campbell looks at clock then looks at photograph of her and her mother 5:46 p.m. The Honey Pot - Capucine gives an hourglass with gold dust to Rex Harrison; L'Argent - a boy tries to sell a watch to his friend 5:47 p.m. Factotum - Matt Dillon and Lili Taylor discuss dinner; a woman closes a dishwasher 5:48 p.m. The Twilight Zone "An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge" - Roger Jacquet is to be hanged, but the rope breaks and he falls into the river 5:49 p.m. a missile is launched underwater; The King of Comedy - Robert De Niro 5:50 p.m. Cléo from 5 to 7 - Corinne Marchand walks around streets of Paris, window shopping; Mindhunters - Will Kemp checks the clock; Journey to the Center of the Earth - Brendan Fraser listens to his answering machine 5:51 p.m. Gambit - Michael Caine briefs Shirley Maclaine; Le Samouraï - Alain Delon checks his watch; Juliette Binoche on a couch 5:52 p.m. The Evil Dead - a clock stops while Ellen Sandweiss is sketching it, she begins to draw as if possessed; Breakdown - Kurt Russell waits in a car; Picnic at Hanging Rock - Vivean Gray waves; A Married Woman - Macha Méril 5:53 p.m. Niagara - Marilyn Monroe gets a ticket refunded; Spies; Scrooge - a boy looks in a shop window 5:54 p.m. Napoleon Dynamite - Jon Heder in a field as a car pulls up; Time After Time - Mary Steenburgen asks Malcolm McDowell if he has evening plans 5:55 p.m. It Happened Tomorrow - Dick Powell asks to be put in jail; Les Bonnes Femmes - close-up of a wall clock; The Time Machine (1960) - discussing the disappeared time machine; The Twilight Zone "In His Image" - George Grizzard is confused when Gail Kobe tells him he came home late; North by Northwest - Cary Grant inside the United Nations building, trying to get through unseen 5:56 p.m. Spies; Albino Alligator - Matt Dillon asks the time and tells a kid to leave 5:57 p.m. Falling in Love - DeNiro at work as a contractor; The Virgin Suicides - Michael Paré has to go to a group meeting; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - grandfather clock 5:58 p.m. Planes, Trains and Automobiles - airport clock flips from 5:57 to 5:58 as Steve Martin tries to catch his flight and it winds up being delayed; Spies - clock face; Victim - Dirk Bogarde checks his watch while on the phone; The Fog (1980) - Adrienne Barbeau puts the phone down 5:59 p.m. Shirley Valentine - Pauline Collins tells her husband his tea will be late; Mary Poppins - Hermione Baddeley yells for everyone to get ready Category:Timelines